Sands of time
by OMFG-Roach
Summary: What if the future came back to change the past?


**A/N: **Oh. My. GOD this is unholy! This is…! UGH!

Ok, I know that the "Freedom Force" bunny is still nipping at my ankles, but this one is taking chunks out of my feet! I don't know if you guys will like me for this…

It's not _totally_ "M", but definitely _not_ "T" either. It's somewhere in the middle, like a "T+" (kind of like a "K+"). But since we don't _have_ that rating, I'll rate it "T" for now until something is done about it.

I present to you…the most unholy of all crossovers.

BATTLETECH/MECHWARRIOR and SWAC!

It's gonna be dark, scary, and…_fun_. Don't worry; I'm still working on 'Farewell Tae the Haven'. I have something in store for it…

Oh snap, a trailer! (Seems to be the trend these days)

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but the plotline and the created characters.

#~

_Plip…plip…plip…_

_**What if the world you knew…**_

_Sonny felt the water drip on to her face. She was groggy, tired, and weak. The floor she was lying on was hard and uncomfortable. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were bound together. She had to close her eyes because she didn't want to see what was going on._

_**Came crashing down?**_

"_Get up, freebirth." A low, angry voice, was scorning her. "I said, get _up!"

_**What if the future…**_

"_So let me get this straight. This…Clan Wolverine was supposed to be completely and utterly _annihilated_ sometime in the…the _future?_" Chad's voice was incredulous. This was impossible! Totally and utterly impossible!_

"_Hey, they perfected the technology of the time gate, which is basically what you think it is: a gate through time." Finnegan could have said 'No freakin' duh!' to Chad, but that just wouldn't do._

"_But why did they choose this era? Why didn't they go further into the past?"_

"_Don't ask me that. I don't know."_

_**Came back to rewrite the past?**_

"_We are Clan Wolverine. We are the new rulers of Terra. Rebel and face retribution." The broadcast kept playing throughout the city's PA system, as if it were some demonic mantra._

_**What would you do?**_

_**Would you accept it?**_

"_Millions of people are afraid, Chad. They're afraid of what might happen if they disobey their new rulers."_

_**Or would you fight back?**_

"_Hawk One, this is Actual. You have three Clan Wolverine 'Mechs up ahead. Tally: Two _Piranhas _and a _Vulture. _See if you have enough ammo to give them a Davion welcome." _

"_Roger, Actual. Hawk Lance is preparing to engage hostiles, fire for effect at 45 degrees."_

"_Careful. That _Vulture_ has two Clan A/C 5's. It can snipe you if you're not careful. Suggest a loose formation to avoid collateral damage to the buildings."_

_**What risks would you take to achieve rebellion?**_

"_Sonny's in that prison and we're gonna bust her out." Chad was filled with a renewed determination, and it was reflected in his voice. He sounded more down-to-earth, more like a leader, more like a hero._

"_And how do we do _that,_ exactly?" Grady was the unbeliever of the group, which was showing just how much the Clan had changed him from a loveable teddy bear to an obese paranoid._

"_Ever heard of getting somebody on the inside?"_

_**Who would you sacrifice to achieve your goal of freedom?**_

"_Nico, you can't! I…I'd _die_ if anything happened to you!" Tawni's eyes were brimming with tears. This was too much to bear for her. It was just too much! _

"_Tawni…I _have _to do this. I love you, and it kills me that I have to do this…but it _has _to happen. History will change if Clan Wolverine continues their rule."_

"_History will change if you die! _I'll _change if you die!"_

"_You really think death worries me much? I'm doing this for _you!_"_

_**Would those risks be worth it?**_

_**Would those sacrifices really turn the tide of a war?**_

"_Nico…whatever happens to you, just remember this: Tawni will be safe. Just keep telling yourself that. Also, please,_please_ don't die on this mission. You're too valuable to lose."_

"_History's too valuable to lose, Chad. Compared to that, I'm worthless. I'm expendable. And I like it that way. So don't think about me too much; it'll kill Tawni."_

_**But how does one fight a war were the future is at stake? **_

"_If we defeat Clan Wolverine, we change _everything. _I'm not just talkin' about Star League here. I'm talkin' about _history_ itself." _

_**How does one fight a war where, win or lose, the history is changed…**_

_**Forever?**_

_**Starring Sonny Munroe…**_

"_If we are to change history in order to win this war, then we _will _change history. What they did to me in that prison stripped me of my humanity. They are gonna get what they deserve."_

_**Chad Dylan Cooper…**_

"_This is Chad Dylan Cooper of the Freedom Fighters to all Clan Wolverine units in the Los Angeles area. We, the Freedom Fighters, will not rest until you are expunged from this world and banished from this galaxy. We will _make _you fight for every city block, every building, and every house. We _will_ bleed you dry until there is nothing that remains of you. We will make you _fight _for this city. And you won't win against us. You will _never_ win."_

_**Tawni Hart…**_

"_Nico, I love you! I…I can't let you go through with this! I…I just _can't!_"_

_**Nico Harris…**_

"_Tawni, I need you to be strong. Please, Tawn. For _me,_ at least."_

_**Grady Mitchell…**_

"_Who wants some of this?!"_

_**And many more…in…**_

**SANDS OF TIME**

_**A MechWarrior: Dark Age and Sonny with a Chance crossover.**_

_**Coming soon to a computer near you…**_


End file.
